Typically, digital information is compressed using a pre-selected format or a process by an encoder. However, conventional digital consumer formats such as High Definition Television (HDTV), Digital Versatile Disc or Video Disc (DVD), Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC), Digital Video Broadcast (DVB), Digital Satellite System (DSS) operate at various desired levels of resolution, frame rates and/or bit rates and desired levels of quality. Also, non-standard resolutions may be used by mobile devices wherein the resolution based on screen size of user defined resolutions. Accordingly, in order to cater to multiple desired levels of resolution and desired levels of quality on image, various techniques must be developed.
Therefore there is a need for a more versatile, simple and/or efficient system that can generate multiple descriptions of video without loosing quality.